


To The Grooms

by AChapterCanBeABook



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Weddings, best man speeches, how to embarrass you dork of best friends, it's so fluffy and gay, keith is the main narrator, more of a narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChapterCanBeABook/pseuds/AChapterCanBeABook
Summary: There is no better way to celebrate the best day of your life than reminiscing with the people who you love the most and who have been with you through nearly every step in your life. Let's not forget a little bit of embarrassment which goes along with best men speeches, especially if your best man is your brother and the other best man is his accomplice in this whole thing. nevertheless, it doesn't fail in livening up a wedding as well as making in just that much more sentimental.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Secret Valentine for aqua-stone on tumblr! I hope she loves it! she aske dme for some modern fluffy Shance and my brain was immediately like "WEDDING. BEST MAN SPEECH. SHANCE AS KIDS" And thus this was bron. I also made a lovely and very cheesy playlist on spotify to go with this.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/ironfrostedfiction/playlist/3FhrivucPHtGIOhZm9Xwan
> 
> It also has some of the songs mentioned in here plus extras. Happy belated Valentines!

Keith stood from his chair and cleared his throat while gently tapping a knife to his glass, calling attention of the crowd sitting at their tables and enjoying their dinner. Their heads turned to the men sitting at the head table, polite smiles pointed toward him. He place his knife back to the table and lifted his glass, inviting the others to do so as well. “A toast to the grooms,” he said, glasses and cheers popping up upon his request. When the room quieted again, Keith set down his glass and fixed his suit coat. His eyes scanned the room, locking first with Hunk, a kindred and mischievous smile shared between them before he looked to the groom. He smiled to Shiro who smiled back.

“I guess now is the time of the evening when the best man gets to make his sappy speech of how happy he is to be friends with the newlyweds and how he looks forward to their relationship going forward. Best wishes, yada yada,” Keith cleared his throat. “I know you all have heard these speeches a thousand times. So instead I propose we reminisce a little and go back to how all of this began. We all know these two have known each other for what feels like centuries. I, however, did not come to know them until I was about seven and I came to be fostered by the Shirogane’s.

“I did have to unfortunate fate of meeting Lance a year just before this however. We were in the same first grade class, and he was _insufferable_.” This earned a gathered laugh from the crowd. “He was hyperactive, overly friendly, and absolutely insisted we sit on the bus together every day because he couldn’t sit by Shiro because the first graders had to sit at the front while the third graders sat in the middle. He was also the reason we got sent to the principal's office first thing in the morning because he decided it was a good idea to make his bottle of Coca-Cola explode on the way to school by putting mentos in it.” Keith laughed along with the crowd this time and smiled affectionately over to the other groom.  
  
“I’ll never forget how these two changed my life by convincing the Shirogane’s to foster me. It was mostly Lance’s idea, but Shiro even then couldn’t stand to see Lance so upset that he ended up asking his parents.”

* * *

"S _hiiiirroooooo,” the small seven year old cuban called as they hopped off of the bus at their bus stop. His mulleted friend had gotten off the stop before so all of his attention was fixed onto his best, and most favourite friend in the entire universe, who also lived across the street. Said boy turned to his younger friend, smiling. He didn’t mind his best friend was younger, and rather rambunctious. There was something about his bright smile and little quirks which Shiro liked. He held his hand out and Lance happily took it, skipping alongside him while they made their way to their houses._

_“Keith told me the worst news today,” Lance said, turning to Shiro, his usually cheerful disposition replaced with something gloomy. “H-he said he may have to move schools soon because his foster family doesn’t want him anymore.”_

_“W-what?” Shiro asked with wide eyes. “That’s not fair. He can’t just leave. He barely got here.” He squeezed Lance’s hand tightly and the younger boy nodded in agreement._

_“They say he’s troublesome because he goes to the principal's office for fighting bullies and because I got us in trouble once. Shiro, it’s my fault Keith’s going to have to move away,” Lance sniffled and the older boy reached over to ruffle his hair. “I wish my family could foster him," he let out a dramatic sigh, "but we already have four kids and one more on the way. I already have to share my room with my stinky older brother.”_

_Shiro nodded with understanding. “I’m an only child,” he speculated while they approached his house. He let go of Lance’s hand to instead pick up his scooter he had left at the end of his yellowing lawn by the mailbox that morning. It was getting warmer and with the drought they couldn’t water their lawns as much, but it hardly stopped the kids from wanting to play outside as often as they could. Lance stood on the curb of the sidewalk with his head turned curiously to Shiro._

_“I’ve always wanted a brother. Maybe,” Shiro cleared his throat and smiled over to Lance. “Maybe I can ask my parents. Keith has been over a couple of times and they like him. He’s our best friend. I don’t want him to leave either.”_

_Lance’s face instantly brightened and that provided Shiro with enough resolve to ask his parents the second he walked through the door. He sewed them the woeful story of how terribly upset they would all be if Keith were to move away and how he has always wanted a brother. They weren’t opposed to the idea and thought over it for a few days before ultimately deciding to go through the processes of background checks and everything so they could become foster parents and then take Keith in. It was all worth it for the day he rode the bus home and got off one stop later alongside Lance and Shiro. He wore the biggest grin and the three of them gathered in the Shirogane’s living room to play games on their Nintendo and Atari._

_When the school year ended, the following summer was filled with their laughter. Occasionally they had their hard moments, specifically Keith who still struggled with being accepted. Luckily, Shiro was the best brother he could be and was there when his panic would set in or when his anxieties became too much and he just needed to cry. Lance was there as a supportive best friend and confidant. The two of them told secrets to each other they couldn’t share with anyone else. When the three of them were together they rode bikes around the neighborhood, tried to learn how to pogostick (Lance was the only one who could do it), and chased the ice cream truck through the streets, buying ice cream they earned from selling lemonade to the nice older ladies who needed a refreshing drink after working on their gardens, which were dying in the sweltering summer heat. No place went unexplored or adventure untaken. This was how most of their summers would go for the years going forward._

* * *

“These two turned my life around and I ended up being adopted into the sweetest, most caring family. It wasn’t a surprise the catalyst of these events is now my brother-in-law. No matter how insufferable he may be at times, some things you just never grow out of. He truly only got worse with age. Especially the more he fell for Shiro and the more Shiro was absolutely oblivious to his advances. Both of these two confided in me their feelings for the other. I believe Lance was ten or eleven when he realized he had a crush on Shiro and Shiro was thirteen or fourteen when he realized he may have feelings for Lance. He definitely didn’t admit it until a year or two after realizing. Shiro is good at being in denial.”

Keith turned to face Shiro and Lance who looked sheepish from their own past idiocy. “They both confided in me and honestly, I spent nearly every day for over five years just wondering why these two idiots did nothing about their feelings. Luckily I wasn’t the only one who had to suffer through their pining, as well as I am not the only Best Man tonight.” The Korean man nodded over to Hunk who stood from his seat next to Lance and took his own mic to address their audience.

“I remember the summer I moved in down the street from the McClain’s and the Shirogane’s very clearly, we were eleven. Even more importantly I remember the following summer when the Holt’s joined the whole party and our crew was complete.” Hunk gave a curt nod to Pidge who sat beside Keith in Shiro’s line up. “We went on so many adventures and I, on more than one occasion, dared Lance to kiss Shiro when we were twelve. If he tries to tell you he will take any dare and isn’t afraid, I want you all to know Lance McClain is a goddamn liar.”

* * *

_Lance held the rope swing in his hands tightly and stared down at the water below. It was basically a right of passage to jump off the rope swing on the highest cliff at the lake. Most kid never actually did it until they were closer to 16, but the twelve year old was caught between a rock and a hard place. He was going to regret wandering out with his group of friends that hot summer day. A short walk through the woods at the end of the neighborhood and a game of truth or dare later, here Lance stood. Originally Hunk had dared his best friend to kiss Shiro (a really cheap shot in Lance’s opinion), and if he didn’t do that, then he had to take the jump. He could back out at any moment and just kiss Shiro. He gave his mother kisses all the time, it wouldn’t be a big deal. Except it was a big deal because the 14 year old made his heart race like a herd of frightened gazelles and his palms sweat more than the thought of jumping off this cliff did._

_The tanned pre-teen looked to Hunk with large, terrified eyes and Hunk only shook his head and pulled out his flip phone to snap a quick photo of him. Lance was going to remember this when they were older. “Take the plunge, Lance!” Pidge called from beside the others, all of them standing far enough away where Lance couldn’t grab and take them down with him, but close enough to watch him jump to his death._

_He squeezed the rope to calm his horror and stuck his tongue out in a childlike manner to his supposed best friend. The Samoan only snickered with delight, elbowing Keith, his ally in torturing Lance.With one last look to Shiro, who shrugged his shoulders and gave him a shy smile, Lance swallowed his fear. He took a step forward, then swung on the rope and let himself fall into the lake, screaming the whole way down and drowning out his friends laughter. Upon hitting the water the boy wished he had taken the dare and just kissed Shiro. Unfortunately he wouldn’t get the courage to do so for another couple of summers._

* * *

Hunk pulled a remote out of his pocket and the projector which had been used for wedding photos changed to the picture Hunk had taken of Lance before he had jumped into the lake. Everyone was highly entertained by the story which followed. The room was warmly filled with melancholy as was appropriate for weddings. Lance was thoroughly embarrassed, but was comforted by Shiro’s warm smile and his hand which squeezed his thigh happily. Any amount of embarrassment was worth seeing Shiro smile like that. He did elbow Hunk in the side however, as retaliation.

This did not put an end to the best man speeches, unfortunately.

“When was it that Lance got his guitar?” Hunk asked Keith.

“For his tenth birthday,” he answered, their speeches now coming together. “He practiced almost religiously every evening. He had big dreams of having a band and becoming famous. He successfully had one for a little over a year when he was fifteen. Obviously it didn’t last. Most of the members flaked and one even went solo and is very successful to this day.”

“I remember that guy,” Hunk chuckled. “I think I actually have his newest album.”

“Thanks for the support buddy,” Lance interjected with fake bitterness.

“Anything for you.”

“Anyway.” Keith cleared his throat and pulled their attention back. “Back to embarrassing Shiro and Lance. I’m sure most of us remember Lance in his teenage years. He thought he was suave and hit on literally everyone. When he started to get really good at guitar around 15 he used that to his advantage. More than once he was guilty of playing guitar and using it to pick up girls. I probably shouldn’t have introduced him to NeverShoutNever!  but nothing compares to when he was sixteen and finally got the courage to try and pick up Shiro.”

“Didn’t he sing that song where every lyric is a pickup line? The one by Stephen something?” Hunk piped up.

Keith nodded in affirmation and chuckled. “And Shiro was oblivious because he thought Lance was just practicing his guitar. I thought Lance was going to have a mental breakdown. If I hadn’t interjected, it probably would have taken them another couple of years to get together.”

* * *

_The gang was effectively avoiding the heat by laying around the Holt’s den. Pidge and Hunk had been tasked with going up to the kitchen and cutting up watermelon for everyone, Shiro and Lance sat on the couch, and Keith had staked claim to the biggest bean bag which was currently trying to consume him. Lance had been tuning his guitar and lazily strummed it. He plucked out a few chords before forming a melody. He lightly nudged Shiro with his foot and cleared his throat, getting the man’s attention. When Shiro looked to him he began to sing. This had also drawn Keith’s attention and he watched the scene unfold._

_Shiro’s eyes were locked on Lance while he sang the song to him, both of their cheeks flushed bright red. Shiro’s hand moved to rest on top of one of Lance’s knees and he swayed gently to the beat. The air between them with thick with affection and it was clear Lance was trying to pick up on Shiro and confess to him without really confessing to him. However when the song ended the bubble popped. Shiro chuckled softly, oblivious._

_“That was a cute song, where did you learn it?” The oblivious eighteen year old asked._

_In this moment Hunk and Pidge had arrived with the watermelon. Keith watched Lance’s shocked eyes move between Shiro and the duo who were confused by the scene they walked into. Lance cleared his throat and strummed his guitar loudly to break the tension. “Anyway, here’s Wonderwall,” he said, playing out the first chords to the song, effectively dissipating the not so great moment he had clearly wanted to be more successful than it was._

_Keith was once again revisited by the same thought which had plagued him since he had learned of his brother and friend’s crushes on each other. After eating some watermelon Lance took his leave, making up some excuse of having to babysit. This was when Keith made his decision to help his two friends because there was no way this was headed anywhere without a full on shove. When they were making their way home later that evening, he was sure to tell Shiro how much of an idiot he was. Shiro stopped on the sidewalk and quirked a brow to his younger adopted brother._

_“What did I do?”_

_“It’s what you didn’t do.” Keith groaned out and threw his hands up exasperatedly, still walking down the path, causing Shiro to jog to catch up to him. “Lance literally sang a song made completely of pickup lines to you, and you just told him it was_ cute _. He was singing to you Shiro. You know, the thing he does when he is trying to get someone to date him. Something I would normally give him shit about in exception of when he is finally singing to the person he has had a major crush on since he was 11.” Keith ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “You are dense enough to not even catch on when he literally said to your face in about 10 different ways that he liked you.”_

_“Lance has a crush on me?” Shiro’s eyes were wide, cheeks flushed, absolutely baffled by Keith’s outburst. “Wait, he was actually singing to me and not just practicing? Shit. Keith, I_ really _messed this up. He actually has a feelings for me and you just aren’t shitting me?”_

_“Of course he has feelings for you, you big idiot.” Keith wasn’t sure whether to laugh or not. He chose instead to start pushing Shiro across the street toward the McClain household despite the older teens protests. “Go over there and get your man Shiro. I am tired of you two pining over each other. If you don’t do this tonight you might as well kiss your chances with Lance goodbye because I am certain he is convinced you have zero romantic feelings for him.”_

_Keith pushed Shiro all the way up to the McClain’s door step and pushed the doorbell a couple of times. Shiro’s eyes couldn’t be any wider at this point and his mouth flapped open and closed insecurely. He gestured wildly, trying to tell Keith there was no possible way he could do this but Keith just shook his head, clapped his adopted brother on the back and backed away from the door once he heard footsteps approaching from the other side. He shot Shiro a thumbs up before slinking off of the porch and making his way across the street to allow his dumb best friend some privacy, but also so he could watch it all play out. Shiro thanked his lucky stars Lance was the one who opened the door. They both stood, just staring for a moment._

_“Ah, uh… Can we talk?” Shiro peeked over Lance’s shoulder to see two of his siblings looking around from another room at the two. “In private.” He gestured over to the porch swing and Lance nodded. He stepped out of the house and closed the door behind him despite how heavily his heart was hammering._

_The two sat on the swing and and Shiro very awkwardly explained  how much of an idiot he was and how Keith told him Lance was singing that song_ to _him that afternoon. Lance’s face immediately flushed and he was about to go on the defensive when Shiro shushed him and told him he loved it, a lot; he maybe even loved Lance a little bit. The younger teen was flabbergasted and blinked up to his crush. He had few words to offer to the older man other than a relieved sigh and a quiet “Really?” This made Shiro nod resolutely, he was definitely in love with Lance a little bit. This was all Lance needed to “take the plunge” and finally act on Hunk’s dare from 4 summers ago. He put a hand on Shiro’s shoulder and leaned in quickly, pecking Shiro’s lips before he ran out of courage._

_Shiro was just as quick to retaliate, wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist and pulling him into his lap so he could kiss him again. This time with more passion and with all of the feelings he had been hiding away for years. Luckily, Shiro wasn’t going to let any more moments like that afternoon’s slip by him ever again. Now that he had Lance, he wasn’t ever letting him go._

* * *

“Once these two got together they were just as sappy as any other couple there was. We are lucky it wasn’t as difficult to get these two to propose.” Hunk’s words earned a chuckle from the crowd. “We’ve all heard the proposal story about fifty times each, though I’m sure Lance will tell the story every day to his grave. We did save the video of the proposal for this moment, however.”

The grooms blinked in confusion to their friends and with another click to the remote the projector changed to a video. The camera pointed to the waitress of a small diner Shiro and Lance often frequented. She smiled politely to the camera and waved before pointing it to a milkshake with the engagement ring sitting beside it. She pointed the camera back to herself. _“Hey Shiro,”_ she started talking.

_“Your brother stopped by just after you dropped off the ring and asked me to get all of the recorded for the wedding. I’ve only know you two for about 3 years now since I started working, but the owners and everyone here have known you longer and we all adore you two. You are going to make Lance the happiest man in the world and I wish you two all the best.”_

The camera turned back to the milkshake and she took the ring from the counter and slid it onto the straw it sat on top of the cherry. The waitress grabbed the shake and moved quickly so the cherry and ring wouldn’t sink into the whipped cream. When she exited the kitchen she allowed a moment to sweep the camera across the old style diner showing all of its patrons then finally settle on the the booth where the star couple sat, absolutely enthralled in each other. It was clear Shiro was a bit nervous, but Lance was all smiles and took the nerves off of Shiro with witty jokes and a laugh as beautiful as the morning sunrise. The waitress carefully set the camera on the end of the bare as she got closer. It had a clear view of the two while still being hidden.

With a swift movement she slid the milkshake in front of Lance and offered them both a pleased grin before she slinked out of the shot to expose Lance’s astounded expression. He looked between the ring to Shiro and tears welled in his eyes. Shiro nodded to Lance silent question before plucking the ring from the straw. He stood from the booth and moved to Lance’s side, bending to one knee.

_“It’s nothing spectacular or anything you could come up with, but we have been coming here for as long as I have known you. It started with family dinners and nights out with friends, and then it became our favourite date spot. So nothing felt more right than bringing you here and telling you how much I love you. Lance McClain, I have known and loved you possibly my whole entire life and I would be honoured if you would allow me to continue to love you for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?”_

Tears were streaming down Lance’s face when he nodded excitedly saying yes multiple times. Shiro grabbed his fiance's hand, kissing his ring finger before sliding the ring over it. When he stood the Cuban jumped up and wrapped his arms around the taller man, kissing him without trepidation. This was the biggest plunge he would be taking in his life but fear had long left him.

The wedding patrons cheers matched with the ones from the video of the onlookers at the diner. When the video ended both Shiro and Lance were wrought with emotion. That day and this day were both so special to them and to bring them together was definitely a tearjerker. Shiro kissed Lance’s temple, kissing away the tears. They chuckled softly and thanked their best men for doing this for them

“We couldn’t be happier for you guys.” Keith said softly while the applause faded away.

“You two honestly deserve all of the happiness in the world and I know you two will give it to each other. You always have.” Lance and Shiro smiled affectionately to their best men then to each other. Shiro gently pecked his husband’s lips while their best friends grabbed their glasses and held them up once again.

“One more toast, to the grooms.”

"To the grooms,” the room echoed with mirth.


End file.
